The present invention relates to connector and more particularly to an adapter for connector of hard disk drive/CD-ROM drive attached to board connector of main board.
Conventionally, the internal space of notebook computer or any of other portable computers is limited. As such, there is little spacing or even no spacing between components. This means that typical connectors of desktop personal computer are not suitable to be employed as a means to connect main board and hard disk drive/CD-ROM drive of, for example, notebook computer. As such, there is an adapter commercially available as shown in FIG. 1. This adapter A1 is fixed to drive connector of hard disk drive/CD-ROM drive A having a protruded rectangular frame A11 and a plurality of pins A12 provided in the frame A11. Correspondingly, a board connector B1 is provided on main board B also having a protruded rectangular frame B11 and a plurality of pins B12 provided in the frame B11. As such, adapter A1 may insert into frame B11 of connector B1 to attach pins A12 and B12 together. But this is unsatisfactory for the purpose for which the present invention is concerned for the following reasons:
1. The opening of frame B11 is fixed toward a predetermined direction with respect to main board B. This means that hard disk drive/CD-ROM drive A may only attach to main board B in that predetermined direction. An alignment between hard disk drive/CD-ROM drive A and main board B is required. In view of foregoing, this attaching process is time consuming. Further, no movement of hard disk drive/CD-ROM drive A with respect to main board B is possible once secured. This is not convenient to the installation.
2. The pin-based attachment has the drawbacks of small contact areas between pins A12 and B12, poor conductivity, and pins susceptible to bend which in turn increases contact resistance, thereby degrading the conductivity.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an adapter for connector in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an adapter for connector of hard disk drive/CD-ROM drive attached to board connector of main board wherein board connector of main board is open to two adjacent sides and both terminals of adapter for connector of hard disk drive/CD-ROM drive and board connector of main board have piece-like shapes such that adapter for connector of hard disk drive/CD-ROM drive can be attached in a range of about 90 degrees with respect to board connector of main board. Further, adapter for connector of hard disk drive/CD-ROM drive still can move with respect to board connector of main board within above range after attached. This facilitates the convenience of attachment.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an adapter for connector of hard disk drive/CD-ROM drive attached to board connector of main board wherein the piece-like terminals of adapter for connector of hard disk drive/CD-ROM drive and board connector of main board have relatively large contact areas not liable to be deformed and contact of terminals of adapter for connector of hard disk drive/CD-ROM drive and board connector of main board is implemented in a resiliently biased raised point. This has the benefits of a secure engagement, a better conductivity, and a high quality data transmission.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an adapter for connector of hard disk drive/CD-ROM drive attached to board connector of main board wherein adapter may move in a range of about 90 degrees with respect to board connector of main board after attached. This facilitates installation, resulting in a reduction in the manufacturing and maintenance costs.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from drive the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.